Elevator
by madisonrox101
Summary: An elevator is broken and Nick is on it, with a a previous lover. Nick Jonas/Justin Bieber Justick


The minute Nicholas stepped on the elevator he knew it would be a bad decision, He didnt have anywhere in particular to go. Only to the grocery store to pick up a sugar free chocolate cake. Nicholas had a craving that only chocolate would satisfy. He was pressed against the man from 4E in the most unpleasant of ways. The elevator was getting hot and there was a certain must in the air, a stuffiness that made it hard for Nicholas to breathe.****

From the description it sounds like an amazing time with a certain person he's been extremely familiar with, but it was the opposite. Too many people on one elevator, and the elevator is broken.****

Everyone is pressed together, Nicholas notices a girl nose to nose with a man she's obviously never met blushing. So it wasnt so bad for everyone. Justin's face was almost in the crook of Nicholas' neck, his hands on either sides of Nicholas' hips and his legs on Nicholas' legs. It was uncomfortable for sure, completely uncomfortable. He's had escapades with the dirty blonde haired boy before, sexual ones. But those days were over, Justin got too comfortable with cheating on his girlfriend at the time.****

He would come over with movies and popcorn and no condoms. Nicholas would smile and say ****

"I've seen those movies already, maybe another time" and shut the door.****

It wasnt that Nicholas didnt like Justin or thought he was rude, he was just cheating and doing it very well. Nicholas had almost fallen in love until he heard Selena and Justin coming from the elevator, talking about their parents meeting and possibly children._**Children.**___Nicholas wasnt going to ruin the girls dreams with her closeted boyfriend because Justin wanted something other than sex_.___So Nicholas broke it off, he couldnt take the guilt and the heartbreak of some girl he met once. But what Justin was doing now was simply inappropriate. In public, on a crowded elevator with no privacy at all. It was one of those things you saw in soft core porn. ****

"This is really awkward" Justin murmurs trying to make it clear that he was talking to Nicholas. Nicholas gave him a half smile and regained his focus to the flashing "EMERGENCY" sign. ****

"I broke up with her by the way" Justin says trying to adjust himself on Nicholas' body. Something in Nicholas' stomach fluttered a tiny bit and his lips were trying so hard to smile but Nicholas wouldnt allow them to. He wanted to know what use this information would have to Nicholas. They ended their affair and now because she was no longer in the picture doesnt mean that Nicholas wants him all of the sudden. ****

"Come over on Saturday night, I'll make your favorite" Justin said and caught Nicholas' eye and smiled. Nicholas was pretty sure that Justin hadnt even known Nicholas' favorite food. Nicholas wasnt even sure what his favorite food was, how would a man he'd been sleeping around with for a year know things like his favorite foods?****

"Really? What's my favorite food then" Nicholas said making an amused face. ****

"Coffee and Twinkies" Justin said with complete confidence making Nicholas laugh heartily. It was one of the things Nicholas missed about Justin besides him being completely adorable and annoyingly singing all the time. He missed laughing with him, and kissing him on the lips sweetly. He missed Justin spending whole days with Nicholas in his work shirts because they fit his slim body. Justin always said he liked the dirty shirts because he liked Nicholas' cologne. There was a time where Nicholas would wear that cologne when Justin came over but he realized that when Justin would kiss or suck on his neck he would taste the cologne not Nicholas. So he threw the cologne into the garbage can. ****

"Just dinner. No desert" Nicholas said as he heard the doors being pried open by the workers on the other side. As hot and stuffy and completely terrible this elevator was, he liked spending it with Justin so very close to him completely accidentally. ****

"I have a cake" Justin said lastly before the doors were finally open and Nicholas could see sunlight and feel fresh air and see other people besides everyone on the crowded elevator. ****

"Its a date then" Nicholas said as Justin removed himself from Nicholas' warming body, letting Nicholas walk out of the doors and onto the street. Trying desperately to remember why he wanted to leave his apartment in the first place.


End file.
